


That One Time Lance Saves An Entire Alien Species

by EwNasty (BogDing)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Other, Oviposition, i had to rewrite it bc i've lost my fucking porn skills what the fuck, i have a thing for oviposition pls dont judge me, i wanted to write nasty ass oviposition bc i??? love it, this is what happens when you spend too much time writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/EwNasty
Summary: Lance really, really didn't expect this when the Zigtonians requested Voltron to send their most diplomatic and friendly paladin for negotiations.





	That One Time Lance Saves An Entire Alien Species

When Allura had sent Lance and Shiro to go act as ambassadors for the Zigtonians, Lance really should have asked her for more clarity and insight into what this new potential ally may have wanted with them. Maybe he should have asked why Allura's cheeks were so pink, or why Coran had given Lance a motivational pep-talk before sending the two paladins on their way. When he'd asked Shiro what was going on, his leader and just shrugged his own confusion clearly seen on his face.

Now, as Lance lay comfortably in a bed so soft it felt like clouds, surrounded by silk and a mountain of fluffy pillows and the curious eyes of these frog-jellyfish people, he could honestly say he was kinda glad he'd been sent to act as a diplomat with Shiro. The gauzy material that draped over the bed, shielding him and the leader of the Zigtonians, Zagavva, forms semi-successfully from the prying eyes of their delegates. 

Zagavva, the ten-foot tall leader of these people, smiled down at Lance, their hands roaming over the smaller paladin's naked form. Lance moaned, the air starting to feel stiflingly hot, the aphrodisiac he'd been given having a more pronounced effect on him. His dick was so, so incredibly hard, and it made everything fuzzy and sharp all at once. Lance arched into the feeling of slick fingers gliding over his torso, plucking at sensitive nipples, making Lance whine softly.

He knew Shiro was in the crowd somewhere, there as damage control, making sure that if Lance changed his mind at any point in time that he'd intervene. But stopping was the furthest thing from Lance's mind at the moment, shuddering when Zagavva leaned their head down to give Lance a wet, sticky kiss, tongue invading Lance's mouth and basically making him gag on the appendage, a small whimper the only sound he could make.

Lance rolled along with Zagavva's moving, body completely relaxed and soft as he sunk back into the plush mattress around him. Blue eyes stared hazily up at Zagavva as they rubbed between their legs, his eyes automatically following the path of those hands, releasing a choked off moan at the sight of the Zigtonian slowly, gently, coaxing out its genitalia. Lance knew one of those writhing, slick tentacles doubled as an ovipositor and he whimpered again, arching his back with need, cock dripping pre-come onto his quivering, empty belly.

The gigantic white-gold alien crooned, their semi-see through pink tentacles squirming as they moved back over to Lance, scooping him up so that they could lean back against the huge pile of plush pillows lazily, holding Lance in their lap. Their tentacles moved up, greedily latching onto Lance and writhing over his skin, causing the human to shake and shudder, leaning into them with a desperate whine of need.

Zagavva seemed to take their time, watching idly as their genitalia roamed Lance's soft skin. Lance needed it, needed these tentacles to fill him up, felt so empty without something inside him. A deep, hot burning licked his lower abdomen and he whined again, the noise suddenly stifled by one of the pink tentacles thrusting itself into his mouth, another one wrapping around his arms and tugging them up, keeping them bound out of the way so the rest of the slippery appendages could stroke over his soft skin.

Lance gagged on the flesh in his mouth as it shoved deep, eyes shutting, tongue moving over the tentacle as he hollowed his cheeks, a noisy slurp echoing in the relative silence of the chambers. Hearing the shuffling of footsteps, Lance lazily opened a blue eye and caught a glimpse of a red-faced Shiro, his hands clenched at his sides while his cock strained against the front of his paladin armor. Lance moaned hotly, tipping his head back and relaxing his jaw and throat, allowing the thick tentacle in his mouth to use it as it saw fit.

He was briefly distracted by two smaller tentacles nudging his legs open, spreading them hastily and wiggling themselves between the cheeks of his ass. They seemed slick, slicker than the other tentacles that writhed over his skin, and Lance squirmed, spreading his legs wider in invitation. One of the tentacles prodded his hole, before gently pushing in, gushing a thick, slippery black fluid into the blue paladin, its compatriot joining in quickly. Together, the two tentacles spread him, stretching and slicking up his walls, reaching deep in preparation for what was to come. 

Lance could hear only the softest of pants and moans from the alien above him, his mind and body reveling in the pleasure that was fogging his mind. He barely glimpsed at Shiro, catching sight of the other zipping open the front of his pants, pulling out his own thick, long cock and stroking it, before his blue eyes rolled to the back of his head, one of the slick, stretching tentacles inside him rubbing and nudging over his prostate.

Lance tried to breathe as best he could around the tentacle fucking his throat, feeling everything becoming an overwhelming wave of sensation as he continued to be fucked lazily, slowly, making sure to stretch him out, readying his body for carrying the brood of this alien species. Lance whined as the empty feeling returned, the two tentacles from before exiting his body to instead hold his well-stretched hole open, dripping black fluid onto the silk sheets beneath him.

The tentacle fucking his throat withdrew slightly, pausing as Lance was shifted slightly to lay on his chest, ass pulled up in the air and hands bound between his thighs. A smaller tentacle wrapped around his hard dick, and Lance's eyes fluttered open, seeing Shiro working his human hand over his straining cock, hazy eyes concentrated on Lance's figure. The blue paladin moaned loudly, arching his back when something bigger, thicker, slowly started to push its way inside of him.

Lance lost himself into the sensations, spreading his legs as wide as they could go, straining against the ovipositor that was slowly pushing into his hole, the soft tip popping in with a lewd squelch. Lance shuddered, eyelids falling shut, rocking into the sensation as the ovipositor-tentacle fed more of itself into his willing body. Lance felt like he couldn't breathe, all the air having been knocked out of him, sucking in air for all he was worth.

The tick tentacle inside him stilled for a bit, making the blue paladin whine impatiently, trying to thrust back on it but being held still by the other tentacles. Slowly, ever so maddeningly slowly, it started pulling out, getting only halfway out before pushing back in, fucking into Lance slowly. His body rolled into the thrusts, having gone boneless with pleasure as it built up within him. The tentacle around his dick stroked him slowly, encouraging him further and further to the precipice of ecstasy. He'd have to come once to be relaxed enough for his body to take the eggs, so when the crest of his orgasm washed over him, he shuddered through it with a weak mewl.

No sooner had he relaxed, he felt something big and round pressing up against his hole. Lance whimpered, relaxing even more into the sheets as the tentacle in his mouth started thrusting again, distracting him somewhat from the burning stretch of the egg being pushed into him. Curious, his blue eyes lifted to look back at the egg, choking on the tentacle inside his mouth as he could see the slight golden and orange glow of it through the pink flesh still thrusting lazily inside him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shivered harshly as it slowly was pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into his ass. The clenching and releasing of his walls seemed to help pull the egg in deeper, before it was finally pushed out of the tentacle, laying heavily in the bottom of his abdomen, bulging obviously in his thin form. The egg glowed through his skin softly, a gush of black liquid following its release, suspending it inside his abdomen. 

Lance barely relaxed from the first before the second egg was being pushed into him, much easier than the first due to the stretch, being dropped in besides its sibling inside the blue paladin. The next few eggs were laid inside Lance in a haze of overstimulation, the human had come twice more as they were pushed into him. He panted heavily, whining and writhing, trying to get away from the pleasure-bordering-on-pain, a large, slick hand holding him even more still, rubbing against his back as he sobbed, a soothing voice echoing in his mind. This was it, the last egg, the last egg, and Lance could rest, he'd been so good, taken so many, so many eggs he bulged with them. 

Lance shuddered through a fourth, dry orgasm as the last egg gushed into him, his abdomen so, so heavy and full. He moaned, hearing an echoing moan from Shiro, his team leader leaning against the opposite wall from Lance, watching lazily as the pink tentacles finally withdrew from the younger human, leaving him slumped in the bed. Zagavva gently moved him around, picking him up in their arms and stepping off the bed, three attendants quickly coming in to remove the filthy sheets. The tall alien looked down at Shiro, who shakily pulled himself back together, tucking his spent dick back into his pants.

He held out his arms, and Lance was gently placed into them, his eyes catching on Lance's bulging stomach, glowing a soft gold through his tan skin and the older man shuddered, giving his thanks to Zagavva as they offered the two paladins this room for the rest of the night. Once the sheets had been changed and the room cleared, Shiro set Lance gently on the bed, stroking his hair gently out of his face.

Lance opened his eyes tiredly and sighed, leaning into Shiro's ministrations. The black paladin chuckled, picking up the bowl of warm water and cloth they'd been left, starting to clean Lance off from the black liquid, murmuring soft praises all the while. He allowed his hands to pause and stroke over Lance's gravid stomach for a few minutes, admiring the sight of the full belly and the soft glow of the eggs, causing Lance to whine and shiver at the unexpected pleasure he got from it. It seemed the stretched skin was more sensitive now, the eggs shifting and moving along with Lance.

Once the blue paladin had been cleaned, Shiro set aside the cloth and dirty water, crawling in beside Lance and curling up with him, spooning the younger man from behind. Shiro's left hand rested on the bump of Lance's stomach, thumb stroking the stretched skin as Lance relaxed. Shiro kissed the other's neck softly, murmuring and cooing over what a good boy Lance had been, how he'd been so good, taking all those eggs, helping the Zigtonians. Lance smiled and yawned, snuggling back into Shiro, allowing his eyes to shut and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
